tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Matter Of Loyalty
This is the tenth episode of Survivor: Tonga Challenges Immunity Challenge: When It Rains It Pours The castaways would stand on a perch, one arm above their head with their wrist tethered to a bucket of water on top of a platform. The castaway who could stand there the longest without tipping the bucket would win. During the challenge, Jeff would tempt the castaways to quit with offerings of cookies and milk; donuts and iced coffee; peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, chips, candy, and milk. Winner: Story Night 27 As they return to camp, Jillian runs up to Franklin and Laura demanding to know why they voted Jessica. Franklin explains the deal they made with Guylan yet Jillian doesn’t believe they will hold up their end of the deal. Barbie then talks to Bailey about Guylan’s deal. The two agree that a Niua member will go next and they have to convince Guylan to reconsider. Barbie asks Guylan to reconsider the deal, which he ponders over. Day 28 The tribe wakes up early to another storm. While everyone does their daily chores, Mick and Jillian stay in the shelter. Mick says that he is willing to vote with Niua to get rid of Guylan, much to Jillian’s delight. While collecting firewood, Franklin asks Guylan about the deal. Not wanting Franklin to scramble, Guylan assures him that it is still on. In reality, Guylan is not sure. In the water, Barbie and Bailey talk about Guylan’s shady deal. They say that they should vote him out if they’re forced to because of the deal he made, with Bailey telling Barbie ‘You and I stick together no matter what’. Barbie agrees. Later, Mick and Nick discuss the plan to flip to Jillian, Franklin and Laura to take out Guylan. Nick voices his concern because they could be fifth and fourth on the totem pole. Mick tells him that they will flip back and forth to gain a numbers advantage, which worries Nick. Barbie and Bailey walk up to Mick and Nick and the next vote. Nick suggests Franklin or Laura since they’re physical threats. Barbie then proposes a Final Four deal and the four shake hands. The four return to camp where Guylan watches from the shelter. When asked what they were doing, Bailey tells him that they were fetching water. Day 29 In the morning, Franklin and Guylan talk about the deal. Guylan reveals that his alliance is skeptical about it and doesn’t know if it’s the best course to take. In a confessional, Franklin reveals his frustration. Franklin goes up to Laura and Jillian and tells them about the deal. Jillian then realizes that if they tell Guylan Mick’s plan to blindside him, they can get rid of Mick and get Nick to flip. Jillian tells her plan to the other two. Laura and Franklin agree to the plan. Jillian appoints Laura to tell Guylan since he won’t believe her and it would seem like Franklin is scrambling. Laura agrees. While Guylan lies in the shelter, Laura approaches him. The two talk about the next tribal and Laura reveals Mick’s plan. Guylan is surprised by the revelation and says he needs to think it over. Laura tells Franklin and Jillian Guylan’s reaction to the news. The three feel confident they will reach Day 33. Day 30 The final eight meet with Jeff for their immunity challenge. After going over the rules, the contestants set up. Jillian falls five seconds into the challenge, annoying her. After fifteen minutes, Jeff offers the remaining seven five peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. No one steps off and the sandwiches are given to Jillian, who scarves them down. After another ten minutes, Jeff offers doughnuts and iced coffee. Bailey steps down. Before Jeff can reveal the third item, Nick slips. Since he fell before the item was revealed, he doesn’t get it. Jeff reveals candy, popcorn and soda. Laura and Guylan step down, sharing the food. This leaves Barbie, Mick and Franklin. They go for another hour before Franklin slips, leaving Barbie and Mick. The Niua trio begin to worry about Mick winning immunity. Another fifteen minutes go by before it begins to rain. This makes the foot holds slippery. Mick slips, winning Barbie immunity. Jillian lets out a silent yes, confusing Mick. Back at camp, Mick goes to the Niua trio and tells them to vote Guylan since he is the biggest threat. Guylan approaches Barbie and Bailey, telling them about Mick’s plan. The two are shocked to learn Guylan found out and don’t say they planned to blindside him as well. Guylan tells them to vote Mick. Guylan then talks to Nick. Guylan tells Nick to vote out Mick because he is a jury threat. Knowing it would make Nick feel like he is at the bottom, Guylan promises Final 3. With Mick being his closest ally, Nick is hesitant about voting him off. Mick goes to Barbie and Bailey and they talk about the vote. The two agree to vote Guylan. Franklin overhears the conversation and begins to have second thoughts about voting Mick. At Tribal Council, Jeff asks if it will be an all Ha’apai Final Five. Guylan confirms the claim and that the first five jurors will be all Niua members, causing Jessica to roll her eyes. Franklin says their position is very scary but they have nothing to lose and can try to get two people to flip. Mick says it would be a fruitless attempt since they are a tight five, causing Jillian to snicker. When asked why she snickered, Jillian says ‘while they’re a tight five, there is still a fifth and forth on the totem pole and getting rid of Niua will be their biggest mistake.’ Nick disagrees, causing Jillian to laugh. When asked when they would have to turn on each other, Nick says it would be hard. Laura says that the five live in delusion. They are then called to vote. When asked to use the idol, Guylan stays seated, causing Mick to smirk. Jeff then tallies the votes while Nick looks at the ground. Jeff pulls out one Guylan vote. Just when Mick thinks his plan worked, Jeff pulls out five consecutive Mick votes, blindsiding him. When asked what happened, Nick just apologizes. As he gets his torch snuffed, Mick gives Nick a cold glare. He then leaves Tribal. Jeff comments that the majority alliance isn’t as tight as they seemed and cracks are starting to form. The final seven then leave. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... *Guylan, Barbie and Bailey are on one side and Franklin, Laura and Jillian are on the other. Where will Nick's vote land? *The Survivor Auction! *Will Guylan's idol come into play? Author's Notes